The present invention relates to power winding tools, and more particularly to fishing line winding tools for removing and replacing the fishing line wound around a fishing reel.
Various mechanisms have been designed and marketed in the past for simplifying the task of re-loading fishing reels. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,155 discloses a manual winding tool built into a tackle box, U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,354 shows another manual loading device, mounted on the fishing rod itself when in use. These previous attempts share the disadvantages of being fairly expensive due to their multitude of parts and of not being power operated since, in some devices, the old line must be manually removed and then the new line manually wound by rotating a crank handle. If power operated, the devices are heavy and complex and must be operated from a fixed position and do not lend themselves to individual use and to purchase by the general public.
It therefore would be useful to have a reel loading and unloading tool which is constructed of very few parts yet is power driven to simplify the re-winding task for the fisherman. It would further be useful to have such a reel loading device made without moving parts that may be easily damaged while in storage, and which may be coupled to an existing motor, such as a commonly available power drill.